


【kk】Happy Happy Kids's Day

by YokoDomoto



Category: KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokoDomoto/pseuds/YokoDomoto
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi
Kudos: 4





	【kk】Happy Happy Kids's Day

一

大家好，我叫堂本桃子，之所以叫堂本桃，是因为我刚爸姓堂本，并且怀我的时候怀相不好，除了桃子，吃啥吐啥。为了纪念让我苟延残喘续命的桃子，刚爸拍板，给我起了这样一个这样一个女孩子的名字。

在我上小学学习自然科学这门科目之前，我刚爸一直是这么忽悠我的。

我是我刚爸捡回来的。

那天早上，刚爸穿着貂挂着大金链子下身是过膝长裙，平 平 无 奇 地嚼着松饼挤公交上班，在公交车站发现了被遗弃的我，他把我送到了派出所，警察叔叔差点以为是哪个黑道来自首了，盘问了他好久，因此还上班迟到被扣了全勤。

结果等刚爸下班了，绕到派出所去探望我的情况，发现我蹭了某位警察妈妈的奶，吮着手指头睡的正香，刚爸觉得我非常的好养活，跟我二哥可丽饼是失散多年的亲兄弟。过了一个月，我亲爹妈还是没来找我，于是刚爸就办了手续，正式领养了我。

其实刚爸捡我二哥回家的时候，就应该认识到，他这个爱好早晚有一天要发展到无可救药的地步。

我二哥可丽饼是一只给啥吃啥的巴西龟，我怀疑他被主人丢弃的原因就是他太能吃了。当年他意志坚定地爬过了一个人行横道，准备找处池塘称王称霸，正趴着我家门口歇气儿呢，被我出门丢垃圾的刚爸看见了，于是刚爸很快乐地把它抱回家。从此可丽饼多了一个爱好，就是隔着两层玻璃，半张着嘴巴瞪我爸养的景观金鱼。

刚爸说可丽饼起码比我大一轮，按辈分我得叫他叔，叫他二哥便宜我了。到现在我每天上学之前还要在他的鱼缸前，双手合十，跟他恭恭敬敬地道一声：二哥再见。

我大哥是我爹钓回来的一条鲤鱼。虽然刚爸没说，但我总觉得我大哥的消失跟我二哥有说不清道不明的关系。

从此我们家的家庭结构基本稳定了下来，我刚爸，我活在照片和刚爸心中的大哥小鲤，我二哥可丽饼，和我。这张全家福挂在我的床头，我爱我的爸爸和二哥。

刚爸也很爱我。

我刚爸是时尚领跑者，一床床单都能裹的很漂亮，我上小学才知道那个词语叫做“风情万种”。实不相瞒，历史老师跟我们讲“烽火戏诸侯”的褒姒，我脑补的就是我爸的样子。但这也导致了一个问题，就是我的性别识别不清，据说我小时候经常抱着小男孩儿喊姐姐，小女孩儿喊哥哥。我刚爸一度怀疑我就是想蹭别人便宜。

对于这一点，我很委屈。

二

那个坐在初二A班第三排的，小小年纪带着深度眼镜的男孩儿，就是被我小时候抱着不撒手喊姐姐的堂本茄子。至于他为什么叫堂本茄子，我不知道。大概是因为他爸生他的时候很爱吃茄子吧。

堂本茄子长的很帅，非常帅，特别帅，被学校里的女生们称赞为“王子一般的容颜”。除了跟细长条的茄子一样瘦削之外，跟他的名字简直没有一点共同之处。

堂本茄子是个很高冷的男孩儿，跟我这种爱跟同学们讨论哪家可丽饼好吃的平民少年不一样。他最大的爱好就是拿着一本厚厚的《时间简史》挡住他厚厚的镜片。当然女孩子们说他的这一点也非常的帅气，我表示不能理解。

但是迫于他爸的淫威，堂本茄子每天早上都要苦大仇深地皱着眉头骑着自行车来我家接我。

每天早上，我只要听见门外响起“叮铃铃”的车铃声，就知道是茄子来啦。

我刚爸会让我提两个便当，一个是我的，一个是茄子的。我一直想知道茄子的便当里是不是全是茄子。因为我的便当里每天都会有一个桃子。

我在茄子的后座上坐好，跟他开玩笑道：“住宅居民区不允许鸣笛哦！”

当然，茄子这种高冷王子是不屑于理我的，他的眉头皱的更紧了一点，大力地站起来蹬自行车，把自行车开的跟飞机一样，我感觉自己在贴着地面飞行，油柏马路都被轮胎摩擦出了火花。

于是我凄厉地尖叫起来，跟烧开水的水壶一样，闭着眼睛抱紧了茄子的腰。

茄子这个混蛋绝对是个抖s，我越叫他蹬地越快，平时要15分钟的路程今天只走了5分钟。

黑化的茄子真可怕。以后再也不跟他随便开玩笑了。

三

今天午休的时候，今井可乐来邀请我一起去他家看他新买的高达。

我很喜欢今井可乐，他笑起来脸上有两个小小的酒窝，长的非常可爱，和他的爸爸一样。我刚爸说我上幼儿园的时候看见了来接可乐的翼爸，曾经扬言长大了非君不嫁。我觉得刚爸在骗我，就像那种你总有几件不知道的糗事，会被你家长拿出来在年夜饭上翻来倒去的说。

小可乐是我的兄弟啊?我怎么会想当他后妈呢。

于是我专门绕到A班去，跟堂本茄子说：“今天晚上不用等我了，我跟小可乐一起回他家，去看高达。”

呵呵，其实堂本茄子从来都没等过我，他们班成绩比较好，老师喜欢拖堂，从来都是我等他。

堂本茄子的眉头就又皱了起来。虽然他平时也是这么一副苦大仇深的模样，但我堂本桃跟他是什么关系?他爹追了我爹29年的关系。他堂本茄子的嘴角向下弯曲了0.5度我会看不出来?

不知道为什么，他同桌泷泽炒饭的眉头也皱了起来，一脸不高兴的样子。

啧啧啧，近墨者黑呀。堂本茄子你看你把我们阳光帅气的校草传染成什么样子了。

于是我揽住了堂本茄子的肩膀，语重心长道：“怎么了茄哥，不高兴啊?有什么烦心事儿说出来兄弟开心开心?”

堂本茄子的视线透过厚厚的镜片折射，落在了我搭在他肩膀的手上。

我顿时感到一阵刺痛。

“看高达?”他缓缓开口道。嗓音很有小说里cool beauty的磁性。

我收回了手，疯狂点头。

“哦。”

堂本茄子哼了一声，又搬起了他砖头一样的《时间简史》。

我知道他的意思就是他同意了。

我曾经跟堂本茄子说，如果你以后发达了最好聘我当你的秘书，解释你的微表情，要不然别人根本分不清你的前一个“哼”跟后一个“哼”有什么区别。堂本茄子听了又“哼”了一声，那个“哼”是愉快的“哼”，不像现在的“哼”，表示一种默许的状态，里面又捎带了一丝不快和恼怒……

你看，我的提议是多么的睿智。

不过这会儿我才懒得管他叛逆少年的心思。我蹦蹦跳跳地回去找我可爱的小可乐去了。

*

结果到了放学的时候，我居然百年一遇的在校门口遇到了准时放学似乎在等我们的堂本茄子。

“哇茄子，你们老师今天居然准时下课了啊！”我朝他扑过去。结果堂本茄子这个混蛋居然往旁边闪了一下，我扑到了他身后泷泽炒饭的身上。

“请问，我们可以一起去你家看高达么?”茄子走到小可乐的跟前询问道。

什么啊，你这不是会说人话么。怎么在我面前就哼过来哼过去的。

茄子这个心机少男居然戴上了隐形眼镜，这样他那张1080p高清帅脸就360度立体的展现在小可乐的面前。

小可乐害羞的红了脸，他低下头来，点了点头。

我恨恨地踩掉了堂本茄子的鞋后跟。

小可乐是我的。你这个色诱术没用的。

于是我们一行四个人，泷泽炒饭带着小可乐，堂本茄子带着我，浩浩荡荡地朝今井家骑去。

*

其实我对高达并没有什么兴趣。我真正感兴趣的是小可乐，和他的爸爸。

好吧，翼爸就是很帅气很可爱啊！即使我已经放弃了当后妈，也得承认基本审美啊！

并且翼爸烤的小饼干很好吃，泡的红茶也很好喝。

小可乐跟他们在楼上玩高达，我笑眯眯地下楼，在厨房里找到了翼爸，跟他一起烤小蛋糕和小饼干，翼爸打蛋我搅面～

“真是谢谢桃子了，每次来我们家都来帮忙。”翼爸朝我露出了1080p360度无死角天使笑容。

啊我死了。

钢碗里被打发的奶油就是我现在轻飘飘的心情～

我把打发好的奶油递给翼爸，转头去冰箱里拿黄油。一转身，却撞上了一个硬邦邦的胸膛。

“疼疼疼……”我摸了摸自己的鼻子，完了完了，我引以为傲的高挺鼻梁，这下肯定撞扁了。

我抬起头来气冲冲地寻找罪魁祸首，发现原来是堂本茄子这块花岗岩。

“你不是在跟他们一起看高达嘛?”我愤怒地指控他。

“看完了。”他言简意赅道，伸出手来帮我揉鼻子。

“那去拿黄油啊！”我颐指气使道。

“哦。”堂本茄子一个指令一个动作。他走到门口，又转头问我：“黄油在哪儿?”

“还能在哪儿?肯定在冰箱里啊！”

“哦。”

堂本茄子遵循他的王子人设，不食人间烟火，沾上了我们这些平民就是智能ai，不编写好上个程序绝对进行不了下个动作，只会站在那里一遍一遍古井无波地重复“无法理解您的指令，无法理解您的指令……”

果然，找到冰箱的他又询问道：“黄油长什么样?”

真是被打败了。

翼爸笑出了声。

我好脾气地走到他的身边，打开了冰箱，抓起了他的手，握住了黄油。

“就是这个，大少爷，您明白了么?”

“哦。”

堂本茄子看向我，没有那层厚厚镜片的阻拦，眼里揉碎了窗外赤橙色的霞光。

四

吃完了翼爸制作的好吃的奶油小蛋糕和曲奇饼，翼爸又给我和茄子各装了一份，但是茄子是不吃甜食的，换言之，我一个人占了两份。我非常开心的让堂本茄子带着我，一起回家。

回到家了，家里果然黑漆漆地，只有刚爸给我留的玄关的灯和夹在门上的纸条。

“我和你光一叔叔出去过节去了。便当在冰箱里，自己热着吃。”

我翻着眼睛想了半天今天是什么节日，哦，原来是儿童节。

话说儿童节不应该是光叔带着我和茄子一起去迪士尼吗?为什么是光叔和刚爸一起出去玩，留下我俩看家?

我又翻着眼睛想了一会儿，决定释然。毕竟我光叔在各种莫名其妙的节日里把我刚爸拐出去，已经见怪不怪了。

对于光叔来说，把我爸拐出去不是问题，问题是找什么理由。

我用钥匙打开了门，茄子在我背后打开了灯，把我吓了一跳。

“你跟着我干啥?”

我惊恐地询问他。

茄子奇奇怪怪地看了我一眼，他走到我家冰箱前，熟门熟路的找出刚爸冻好的鸡肝开始解冻，这是我那饿的已经开始头撞玻璃的二哥的晚饭。

“我爸跟你爸一起出去了，我回家肯定没有吃的啊。”

哦对，忘记了茄子的王子人设，王子怎么会下厨房呢?

我认命地翻出了刚爸留下的便当，放进微波炉才不是我的风格，我把菜和饭混在一起，用筹铁锅炒了香喷喷的花饭。

堂本茄子站在我的身后做战术指导：“我们就就着这个锅……”

“坚持你的王子人设啊堂本茄子！”

我翻找出了我的粉色餐布，强行给茄子铺上了天蓝色餐布，这才双手合十，祈祷道：“我开动啦——”

吃晚饭后，洗碗的是堂本茄子，他很不高兴，因为如果我们就锅吃的话他根本不用洗这么多盘子和碗，但不得不说，茄子虽然不会做饭，但洗碗有着一种理科生独有的严谨的美感。洗出来的盘子光亮的能当镜子照。

我才不管他高不高兴，走进了书房写作业。

洗完碗后的堂本茄子蹲在我家水缸前看我二哥吃饭。他和我二哥跨物种交流了一会儿，来到了我的房间。

“我回家了哦，桃子。”他将手放在了我的肩膀上。

“哦哦，回家路上注意安全哦。”我转头朝他笑道。

“啵。”

我愣了三秒钟，才意识到刚才那个声音是茄子趁我不注意，亲吻了我的额头。

“是，儿童节的礼物啦。”

茄子的脸上浮上了一丝可疑的潮红，他抓起了自己的书包，飞快地跑出了我家房子。

这个茄子绝对是坏掉了。

我摸了摸自己发烫的脸颊，冷静地走到我吃饱喝足开始打盹的二哥面前，严肃调查道：“刚才茄子都跟你说什么了?”


End file.
